


Только бабочки

by cicada



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: Привыкнуть к наличию дома оказалось сложнее, чем Стив ожидал.





	Только бабочки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only Butterflies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381948) by [ariadnes_string](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadnes_string/pseuds/ariadnes_string). 



  
**2011**

  
Единственным, что двигало Стивом, когда преступник швырнул его в окно магазина наживок и снастей, была ярость.

И это не плохо. Ярость дала ему силы повалить в стельку обдолбанного «эксперта по безопасности» весом полторы сотни килограмм вместе с собой, силы удержать его, когда тот попытался откатиться в сторону, и даже силы на вялое: «Оформляй его, Дэнно», когда Дэнни остановился рядом и стащил с него эту огромную тушу.

Однако потом Стиву пришлось дать себе передышку.

— А ты все еще на земле, — заметил Дэнни спустя какое-то время. После того, как надел на преступника наручники, зачитал ему права и передал патрульным.

— Нет.

Чтобы не быть голословным, Стив оттолкнулся от земли локтями, затем встал на колени.

— И весь в крови, — добавил Дэнни, хватая его за запястье и поднимая на ноги.

Ладно, тут он, возможно, был прав. Жилет защитил спину от разбитого стекла, но на лице и предплечьях чувствовалось жжение. Стив на пробу прикоснулся к щеке и отнял пальцы уже мокрыми.

— Идем, — Дэнни слегка подтолкнул его рукой на пояснице. — Кажется, снаружи есть скорая.

  
+++

  
— Зажмите, — сказал медик, направляя руку Стива к перевязанному на порезу возле плеча. Стив чувствовал под ладонью, что из него до сих пор сочилась кровь. Медик выглядел так, будто ему пришлось прервать ночное луау ради этого вызова, но его движения и голос были уверенными, пока он обрабатывал Стиву лицо. Через несколько минут он опустил пинцет и сказал:

— Думаю, вам лучше поехать со мной в больницу. Слишком сильно кровоточит, я не могу достать все осколки.

Дэнни наблюдал за ними с застывшей между бровями Ш-образной бороздой.

— Давай отвезу, — предложил он, но Стив помотал головой.

— Не надо, все в порядке. Я поеду с ними.

Он улыбнулся медику, игнорируя натяжение разбитой губы, и забрался в фургон скорой. Нерадостная морщинка на лбу Дэнни пролегла глубже, как будто Стив делал что-то странное, а не экономил ему время, спасая от ненужной поездки. Но вслух Дэнни сказал:

— Хорошо. Позвони, когда закончишь, я тебя заберу.

Стив снова помотал головой.

— Все в порядке, — повторил он. — Езжай домой, отдохни.

Двери фургона захлопнулись, отрезав его взгляд от обеспокоенного лица Дэнни.

  
**2010**

  
Привыкнуть к наличию дома оказалось сложнее, чем Стив ожидал.

Через несколько месяцев после формирования отряда «Пять-ноль» его вызвали на материк для выступления в суде по делу о военной операции, которая с треском провалилась: были потеряны люди и техника, и что хуже всего — погиб гражданский.

Стив принимал участие только в устранении последствий, но все равно обязан был свидетельствовать на слушаниях, которые обещали затянуться на неделю, и он боялся этого — боялся дней на засушливой базе, официальных фраз, придуманных с целью заклеймить кого-то виной, боялся оставлять Гавайи. Он не был здесь так долго и так мало успел пробыть после возвращения, что пущенные корни казались еще слишком неглубокими. Связи, которые Стив начал налаживать со своей командой — слишком непрочными. Его пугало, что все это может исчезнуть, если он снова задержится где-нибудь вдалеке.

— Хочешь, я буду проверять твой дом, пока тебя нет? — спросил Дэнни.

— Что?

— Ну, забирать почту, прогонять аккумулятор машины, поливать цветы… Обычные домашние хлопоты. Чтобы ты об этом не волновался в отъезде.

Лицо Дэнни вытянулось в печальном раздражении — у него всегда появлялось это выражение, когда он решал, что Стив провалил какой-то одному ему известный курс подготовки к тому, как быть человеком.

Стив и не думал волноваться. Он уже договорился с почтовым отделением, чтобы они придержали почту, и у него были пусковые кабеля, чтобы запустить машину в том маловероятном случае, если аккумулятор сдохнет. Хотя, цветы... О них Стив забыл.

— Давай, — сказал он. — Было бы здорово.

— Ладно, тогда занеси мне завтра ключ.

Должно быть, Стив как-то странно посмотрел на него, потому что потом Дэнни добавил:

— Если ты уверен, что не против.

Стив догадался: Дэнни, наверное, думал, что его напрягает посягательство на территорию, нарушение личного пространства. Но Дэнни ошибался. За годы службы на флоте концепция физической неприкосновенности у Стива настолько атрофировалась, что практически не существовала. Это скорее был продолжительный шок от осознания, что у него есть дом, за которым нужно присматривать, и в нем есть живые организмы, которые он должен учитывать, когда уезжает, даже если это всего лишь пара горшков паучника. Цветы принадлежали отцу. Стив не хотел бы, чтобы они погибли.

— Уверен, — сказал он. — Сделаю для тебя дубликат.

  
+++

  
Слушания прошли не так плохо, как Стив ожидал, но как только самолет приземлился, он все равно отправился в офис прямиком из аэропорта. Было уже поздно, но он следил за ходом расследований команды по электронной почте, и ему хотелось поскорее проверить несколько предположений.

Коно была единственной, кто задержался в штаб-квартире, и когда Стив вошел, она как раз направлялась к выходу.

— Рада видеть, босс, — сказала она, — но что ты тут делаешь?

— У меня появилась пара идей по нашему делу с Лингом. Решил проверить, дадут ли они результат. Незачем откладывать то, что можно сделать сразу, верно?

Коно приподняла брови и лукаво улыбнулась, отчего ее лицо стало казаться еще моложе. Потом она потянула Стива за локоть.

— Да ладно, Линг никуда не денется. Поужинай со мной. Ты какой-то тощий.

Стив удивленно на нее посмотрел.

— Я тощий? Чья бы корова мычала, офицер Калакауа.

— Эй, — с наигранным возмущением сказала Коно, — следи за языком. Я тощая с рождения, доска-плоска и все такое. Иначе от маминой готовки я бы давно отрастила себе жирок. А вот ты на добрых двадцать фунтов отстаешь от нормы. Идем уже, я умираю с голоду.

— Ты осознаешь, что сейчас говоришь точь-в-точь как твоя мать? Что дальше? Начнешь носить кардиганы?

Коно в ответ лишь дала ему легкий подзатыльник и уверенно вытолкнула за дверь.

Она отвела его в корейскую закусочную, заказала что-то с говядиной, яйцами и бобовым творогом, и Стив опьянел от протеина сильнее, чем от пива. Он откинулся на спинку мягкого кресла и сонно смеялся над чуть ли не самыми похабными историями о серфинге, которые слышал, а в жилах между тем разливалось что-то теплое и тяжелое. Балласта, подумал Стив, хватит, чтобы какое-то время удержать его на Гавайях, поставить себя на якорь у дома.

  
**2009**

  
Проблемы Стива с привыканием к постоянству начались задолго до его возвращения на Гавайи. Они были с ним столько, сколько он себя помнил, но иногда проявлялись особенно сильно.

Например, незадолго до северокорейской миссии, которая все изменила, Стив руководил вывозом заложника из Каракаса. Это была межведомственная команда — ребят из нескольких разных служб и Венесуэльских специальных опергрупп для верности собрали вместе. Помимо того, что операции с заложниками в принципе являлись делом тонким, Стиву пришлось улаживать бесконечные размахивания юрисдикционными членами. Это было изнурительно. Заставлять кучку парней, заводящихся с полоборота, мило друг другу улыбаться никогда не входило в список его любимые занятия. Они вытащили заложника с минимальными рисками, но вся подготовка вымотала Стива несравнимо больше самой работы.

Позже на сыром складе, который служил их базой, он проводил опрос и выслушивал доклады от команды. Он знал по имени немногих — почти ко всем обращался по званию или позывным, — но пока говорил, старался смотреть каждому в лицо, дать им почувствовать их важность.

Они внимательно слушали — спокойные люди, хорошо поработавшие.

— Есть вопросы или комментарии? — спросил Стив, когда закончил. На заднем ряду офицер некомандного состава из войск специального назначения ВМФ поднял руку. — Да?

— Коммандер, вы знаете, что у вас идет кровь, сэр?

Стив посмотрел на свою руку, которой стирал пот со лба, и не удивился, увидев густую красную полосу. Все-таки не пот. Он пощупал голову вдоль лба, нашел тонкую, рваную рану возле линии роста волос и мокрые следы по всей правой щеке. Вероятно, досталось от ветки дерева, когда они выходили из территории джунглей, где проводилась облава. Он не заметил.

— Теперь знаю, сержант, спасибо, — сказал Стив и впервые за день улыбнулся.

  
+++

  
Молодая темнокожая врач с заплетенными в тугой пучок волосами осмотрела порез. У нее самой был шрам на челюсти.

— Думаю, швы не понадобятся, — сказала она. — Только бабочки. Хочешь местную анестезию, пока я дезинфицирую?

Стив помотал головой. Он и так практически ничего не ощущал, так что ему нужно было чувствовать хотя бы это.

Но потом Стив подумал, что, возможно, поспешил отказываться, потому что, как только врач начала обрабатывать рану, у него появилось неприятное ощущение, что в этот раз стянуть края кожи в ровную линию будет труднее, чем обычно. Словно кожа стала хуже подходить его костям и плоти, и легкий пластырь казался слишком хрупким, едва держался, чтобы не слететь.

Уйдя от врача, Стив вернулся к своей койке, собрал снаряжение и отправился на долгожданное свидание с Кэтрин в Пуэрто-Вальярта на два дня раньше.

  
+++

  
Они давно друг друга не видели, и казалось логичным при встрече задержать ее в объятиях немного дольше.

Но через минуту Кэт отстранилась первой и подняла пальцы к его заживающему порезу.

— Ты в порядке?

— Конечно, — Стиву было приятно почувствовать на своем лице естественную, не натянутую улыбку. Хорошо, что он провел перед этим два уединенных дня на пляже, чтобы вернуться в строй. — Рад тебя видеть, вот и все.

Но даже после ленивого купания, бутылки вина и неторопливых вечерних ласк что-то рывком выдернуло Стива из сна о том, как течение уносило его от берега.

Он лежал почти неподвижно, вцепившись пальцами в прохладную мягкую простынь, пока тревога не начала рассеиваться. Затем он повернулся на бок и обернул руки вокруг талии Кэт, стараясь не разбудить, но чувствуя потребность в ее знакомом тепле.

Должно быть, он сжал ее крепче, чем думал, потому что Кэт шевельнулась и вопросительно пробормотала его имя.

— Спи, — прошептал Стив. — Все хорошо.

Но инстинкт, а может, тот факт, что они давно знакомы, заставил ее повернуться к нему, прижать к груди его голову и обнять.

  
+++

  
Стиву не нужны были психиатры, чтобы понимать, как на него повлияло решение отца отослать его из дому. Но они все равно пытались ему объяснить.

— Стандартная процедура, — сказал командир корабля через несколько недель после его выходных с Кэтрин. — Ты выполняешь несколько миссий подряд и они хотят с тобой поговорить. Как техосмотр после каждой тысячи миль пробега.

Но Стив знал: это не стандартная процедура. Со дня возвращения внутри него поселилось трепещущее беспокойство, и сколько бы часов он не проводил в тренажерном зале, сколько бы миль ни проплывал в бассейне, казалось, ничто не могло унять эту дрожь, хотя Стив был уверен, что превзошел представления о здоровой физической подготовке даже по меркам ВМФ. Она влияла на него — Стив начал замечать последствия на своем лице в редких случаях, когда смотрел в зеркало. Их начали замечать окружающие, и кто-то из них донес это до сведения командира.

Стив попытался отреагировать спокойно.

— Вот как меня видит флот? Старой грудой металла, которую пора разобрать на запчасти?

Командир не засмеялся.

— Просто хочу, чтобы ты подольше оставался на ходу, лейтенант.

На базе было несколько психологов, но его отправили к психиатру. Из-за ранга, наверное, либо кто-то сверху уже решил, что без медицинской помощи не обойтись. Доктор Брок носил очки в тонкой оправе на носу и лысину на макушке. Стив успел хорошо рассмотреть эту лысину, потому что доктор едва поднимал голову, пока задавал вопросы.

— Хорошо спишь?

— Да, — солгал Стив. Он чуть не добавил «сэр», но потом вспомнил, что доктор просил обойтись без этого.

— Аппетит в порядке?

— Да. Нормальный.

Доктор Брок поднял взгляд. Его карие глаза были одновременно и пронзительнее, и добрее, чем Стив ожидал.

— Ты бегаешь, сынок?

— Да, еще со школы.

— Сколько миль в неделю? В среднем.

— Двадцать пять... может, тридцать, — ответил Стив, хотя в последнее время это число можно было смело умножать на два.

— Хм, — доктор поджал губу, снова взглянул на стол и порылся в своих записях, пока не нашел нужную.

— Здесь сказано, что ты с Гавайев.

Он улыбнулся. Большинство людей улыбалось, когда узнавали, откуда Стив родом, как будто сам звук этого слова их радовал.

— Так и есть.

— Красивое место.

— Правда.

Стив не удержался и тоже слегка улыбнулся.

— Но в шестнадцать ты перевелся в школу на материке. Почему?

— Отец туда отправил.

Брок поднял голову.

— Вы с ним не ладили?

Стив не винил его за вопрос. Проблемы в семье, вероятно, лежали в основе многих успешных военных карьер. Но не в его случае. Или, по крайней мере, не так, как это имел в виду Брок.

— Мы прекрасно ладили. Во всяком случае, мы были ближе, чем большинство отцов и сыновей.

Несмотря на все усилия Стива в его голос все же вкралась нотка тоски.

Брок долго изучал его, прежде чем спросить:

— Почему он так поступил?

— Точно не знаю. Это произошло после смерти моей мамы, он не мог… Я не знаю.

Настала очередь Стива опустить взгляд и на мгновение потеряться в камуфляжном узоре своей формы. Он ткнул пальцем в место на колене, где шов, казалось, вот-вот порвется. Затем понял, что рука дрожит, и сжал ее в кулак.

— Что ты чувствовал после этого?

Вот и он: разговор о чувствах. Стив его ожидал, но почему-то вопрос все равно застал врасплох. Если подумать, его впервые об этом спрашивали. Наверное, именно от удивления он сглотнул несколько раз, прежде чем поднять глаза.

— Да я уже и не помню. Это было давно.

— А что ты чувствуешь сейчас, когда вспоминаешь?

Стив сосредоточился на дипломе Джона Хопкинса за правым плечом доктора и сосчитал в уме до десяти.

— Я не в обиде. Как и сказал, это было давно.

Доктор пробовал задать еще несколько вопросов, но Стив продолжал отвечать односложно и сухо, и в конце концов доктор со вздохом вытащил из ящика стола блокнот.

— Я выпишу тебе снотворное. В следующий раз, когда почувствуешь желание устроить полуночный триатлон, попробуй вместо этого выпить одну таблетку. Ничего страшного не случится, от сна тебе будет больше пользы. И заходи в любое время, как будешь готов поговорить.

— Спасибо, доктор.

Стив с трудом подавил желание смять тонкий лист бумаги с рецептом, аккуратно согнул его и сунул в карман. Но так и не воспользовался им.

  
**2010**

  
Он сам не заметил, как привязался к Гавайям, и контуры его мира медленно уплотнились, словно гнездо, которое он не планировал вить.

Первый раз они с Дэнни переспали, когда он был пьян. Он выпил больше, чем обычно позволял себе, но в тот вечер они засиделись у Чина, закуска давно закончилась, а бутылка текилы уже стояла открытой. К тому же Дэнни в самом начале вызвался на роль трезвого водителя, и поэтому Стив подумал: да к черту, хотя бы один раз.

Дэнни вышел из машины вместе с ним и провел по дорожке к входной двери, наверное, чтобы убедиться, что Стив не вырубится на газоне перед домом. Он наблюдал с недоверчивым прищуром, как Стив возился с ключами, и насмешливо фыркнул, когда вся связка брякнулась на порог. Стив потянулся было за ними, но на полпути быстро выпрямился назад: от резкого движения в животе что-то колыхнулось.

— Давай лучше я, — сказал Дэнни, уже откровенно смеясь. Он нагнулся за ключами, а потом встал перед замком.

На мгновение Стив забыл, что не должен открыто пялиться на его широкие плечи, туго натягивающие рубашку на спине, и на округлые мышцы его задницы под легкими брюками.

Похоже, забыл об этом дольше, чем на мгновение, потому что Дэнни успел открыть дверь и повернуться к нему лицом.

— Увидел что-то приятное?

Стив осознал, что стоит с открытым ртом, быстро поджал губы, но Дэнни улыбнулся ему снисходительно и без едкой насмешки, которую Стив ожидал. На самом деле в его улыбке было настолько явное приглашение, что вдруг показалось естественным сократить расстояние между ними, положить руки Дэнни на бедра и затолкать его в открытую дверь под смех, протестующее «Ого, стой, притормози» и попытки увернуться от поцелуев Стива.

Они врезались во что-то — стену? книжный шкаф? — с обоюдным болезненным вздохом, и Дэнни, похоже, увидел в этом сигнал к тому, что пора взять ситуацию под контроль. Он поймал в ладони лицо Стива и, отвлекая горячим поцелуем, передвинул его, пока Стив не уперся спиной в более-менее устойчивую поверхность. Потом он начал спускаться поцелуями по груди и животу Стива, по пути расстегивая на нем одежду.

Стив почти задыхался, тонул в ощущениях уверенных рук на своих бедрах, горячего рта, бравшего его все глубже и быстрее, ласковых губ, давления и трения языка, и не успел опомниться, как уже кончал с такой силой, что непроизвольно откинул голову назад и врезался в стену затылком.

— Ауч, — сказал он, удивляясь тому, как звучал его голос.

— Это критика? — Дэнни посмотрел вверх. Его щеки покраснели, губы опухли и блестели. Стив помотал головой, протянул руку к его лицу, чтобы стереть с уголка рта каплю своей спермы.

В голове промелькнуло, что им, наверное, стоило бы сначала поговорить, сравнить опыт, проанализировать, как это отразится на их работе. Но к тому времени, как они добрались до кровати, Стива хватило лишь на кивок в сторону тумбочки и хриплое: «смазка, резинка». Дэнни быстро сориентировался, все продумал за них обоих и взял его с той же яростной, любящей сосредоточенностью, которую уделял всему, за что брался. Стив наблюдал, как Дэнни кончает, застыв над ним на дрожащих руках, как откидывает голову назад, и ручейки пота сползают по его горлу и груди, и думал, что это одно из самых красивых зрелищ на его памяти.

Позже последствия попойки, потрясающего оргазма и огромного облегчения от того факта, что они пересекли черту вместе, выжали Стива почти полностью. Он лежал на кровати, не находя в себе сил сдвинуться с места, будто врос в нее корнями. Но их с Дэнни тела были липкими от пота, спермы и, возможно, соуса, который Чин подавал накануне к ребрышкам, так что не сходить за полотенцем казалось дурным тоном.

— Я принесу… — начал он, приподнимаясь на ватном локте, но Дэнни рассмеялся и толкнул его в грудь, легко повалив обратно.

— Я сам схожу, детка. Ты просто будь здесь и лежи красиво.

— Красиво? — Стив прыснул, отворачиваясь. — Я выгляжу, как жертва цунами. И едва могу пошевелиться.

Дэнни остановился на полпути в ванную и внимательно посмотрел на него с неуместной для ситуации серьезностью.

— Тебе идет, — сказал он. — Мне нравится.

  
+++

  
Стив проснулся перед рассветом от ноющей боли в мышцах и сухости во рту. Что-то придавливало его к кровати. Он напрягся, собираясь сбросить чужой вес, но в последний момент изменил стратегию и осторожно вывернулся из-под него. Только встав у подножия кровати, раздираемый рефлексами «дерись или беги», Стив понял, что это была нога Дэнни, во сне заброшенная ему на бедра.

Пока он смотрел на Дэнни, тот сдвинулся, подобрал под себя руки и ноги — возможно, замерз без тепла Стива под боком, но Стиву казалось, что в комнате слишком жарко и нечем дышать, хотя он слышал, как лопасти потолочного вентилятора рассекают воздух. Стив задумался над вариантами: было почти 4 утра, в небе через щель в жалюзи виднелись далекие вспышки молнии. Даже он не настолько поехал крышей, чтобы бегать или плавать в грозу. По крайней мере, пока что. Можно было бы спуститься на кухню и найти бурбон.

Вместо этого Стив вернулся в кровать и лежал, вытянув ноги и руки по швам, пока звук дыхания Дэнни не заглушил стук его сердца. Потом он выпустил вдох, который сдерживал, сам того не замечая. Через несколько минут Дэнни снова повернулся к Стиву, переплетаясь с ним ногами и вдобавок забросив руку ему на грудь. На этот раз Стив оставил все как есть.

  
**2011**

  
В госпитале он, конечно же, проторчал вечность — сначала пришлось ждать в очереди, а потом нервный ординатор набросился на него с пинцетом и мучил под яркой лампой, пока Стив не начал рычать. Он бы сам справился лучше перед зеркалом в ванной. Зато по дороге назад ему повезло столкнуться со знакомым полицейским, который предложил подвезти.

— Жаль, не могу предложить тебе пиво, — сказал офицер Ривьера, выуживая из-под сиденья патрульной машины бутылку воды.

— Не страшно, меня и так подкашивает от обезболивающий.

К тому времени, как они остановились перед его домом, Стив чувствовал себя буквально окосевшим и так сосредоточенно боролся с замком, что не заметил свет в гостиной, пока не оказался внутри. Он ощутил нелепое удивление от того, что увидел: на диване, закинув на подушки одну голую стопу и сложив голову на подлокотник под неудобным углом, валялся Дэнни. Из телевизора доносился характерный для спортивной арены шум.

— Знаешь, этот твой взгляд приценивающегося вампир немного жуткий, — сказал Дэнни, не открывая глаза.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Стив чувствовал себя глупо. Он не заметил в гараже «Камаро», когда подходил. Хотя, если честно, он сейчас вообще ничего не замечал, кроме минимума, необходимого для стояния на ногах.

— У меня есть ключи, забыл? Я немного заволновался, когда ты не ответил на сообщение.

Стив вспомнил, как жужжал его телефон у врача на столике с инструментами, стоявшем слишком далеко, и виновато сморщил лицо. Дэнни пожал плечами.

— Ерунда. Я думал выследить тебя в больнице, но решил сначала покараулить здесь. Оцени мою сдержанность, — он встал наконец и осмотрел Стива с головы до ног. Его рука пронеслась в воздухе рядом с лицом, не касаясь. — Швы?

— Нет. Только бабочки.

Стив хотел сказать это обнадеживающе, но слова неожиданно разбередил старое чувство, как хлипкие повязки изо всех сил пытались удержать вместе края его неуступчивой кожи и проигрывали.

Дэнни заметил, как он вздрогнул, и пробежался теплыми пальцами по пластырю на его щеке, нежно надавливая, словно уговаривал рану срастись, зажить.

Он знает, подумал Стив. Откуда он знает? Движимый внезапной необходимостью загладить вину Стив наклонился и поцеловал Дэнни так крепко, что трещины в разбитой губе снова запекло.

— Спасибо, что волновался, — сказал он. Слова выходили хрипом и драли горло, несмотря на то, что шли от сердца. А может, именно поэтому. — Спасибо, что дождался. Для меня этого давно никто не делал.

Честно говоря, Стив не мог вспомнить, чтобы кто-нибудь вообще для него это делал, если не считать тех случаев, когда отец ждал его, чтобы отчитать за позднее возвращение с вечеринки футбольной команды.

То ли извинение, то ли искренность его тона подействовали на Дэнни, но тот улыбнулся и опустил руку ему на шею.

— Я бы сказал, что больше не буду, но обещал не врать в этом году. Ну все, идем в кровать.

  
+++

  
Было приятно забираться в кровать вместе с Дэнни. Позволять ему в кои то веки хлопотать над собой, укутывать и ухаживать, сколько вздумается. Тем не менее, через несколько часов что-то — напряжение дня, а может, вышедший срок действия обезболивающих — снова разбудило Стива. Он лежал неподвижно, привыкая к жжению пореза на руке, болевшего сильнее других, пока не смирился с тем, что больше не заснет. Тогда он аккуратно выпутался из рук Дэнни — в этом Стив стал настоящем мастером — и спустился по лестнице.

Он собирался поискать лед или пузырек ибупрофена, но поймал себя на том, что достает «тревожный чемодан» из скрытого настенного сейфа в коридоре. Взяв пиво из холодильника, он разложил вещи на кухонном столе: паспорт и кредитные карты на другое имя, тысяча долларов в мелких купюрах, одноразовый телефон и последняя модель Беретты, плюс несколько дополнительных устройств, которые, по мнению Стива, рано или поздно могли пригодиться. Он подержал каждый предмет в руках несколько секунд. Вещи, которые до сих пор ощущались привычнее, чем весь этот дом, чем любое место, где Стив когда-либо жил.

Но когда он начал разбирать и чистить пистолет, то понял, что кое-что все-таки изменилось. Сейчас, если бы ему пришлось исчезнуть, он бы хотел — ему было бы необходимо — найти способ дать Дэнни знать, что он в порядке.

— Куда-то собрался?

Словно призванный его мыслями, Дэнни стоял в дверях, прислонившись к раме. На нем были только легкие шорты. Он с переменным успехом убирал с лица волосы и морщился — от сонливости и, наверное, беспокойства, хотя тон его голоса был непринужденным и ласковым.

Руки Стива застыли. Он осознал с душераздирающей ясностью: Дэнни думал, что он может уйти, ничего не сказав. Запчасти пистолета выскользнул из рук, будто выбитые пониманием, сколько боли, должно быть, Дэнни причиняла эта мысль. Стиву пришлось на мгновение прижать ладони к прохладной столешнице, чтобы это переварить. Потом Стив подошел к Дэнни, встал так близко, чтобы их животы соприкасались, наклонил его голову назад и провел большие пальцы по морщинкам рядом с его глазами, по морщинкам вдоль его лба. Не разглаживая — просто запоминая.

— Кажется, у меня уже есть все, что нужно.

**Author's Note:**

> Пластырь типа «бабочка» применяется для перевязки при неглубоких порезах.


End file.
